Forever and for always misunderstood
by anti-princessx3
Summary: Bella and Edward conceive a child before everyone expected. Basically Edward caves. So this is their life as it would have happened with or with out the supernatural... plz read :
1. Chapter 1

**Forever and for always your always misunderstood**

Well this is my first fanfic so I may be a little rusty or w/e but read..

This is about the pregnancy between Edward and bella but this time it happens a little bit sooner then anyone expected ;)

_Carlisle POV _

I had just given birth to a good healthy baby boy, Jeremy Weber. Another teen pregnancy it hurt to see all these children grow up so fast with responsibility beyond their abilities. But that's their choice. Hopefully the parents are helping the mother with this. At this moment I am thankful that all my children are vampires. I know they are all "old" enough to have their own family but I just want them to be my children. This is the thing all parents go through; not wanting their baby's to grow up. I know we aren't their real parents but really, we love and care for them the same way. Even Isabella, she is coming around. Just a mere weeks before Edward will unwillingly change her.

I chuckled at the thought. He is always so caring and selfless. I am happy for my son he has finally found his mate. About time too, he has been lonely for too long. And as Emmett would put it, "he will finally get some "action"". He had come to me for advice and what to do not too long ago.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Carlisle?" _

"_Yes, Edward"_

"_Errmm.. could I speak to you for a minute?"_

"_Yes, you most certainly can."_

"_Well, this is about Bella. She err….. Want to make love before she is changed..."_

"_Ohhh. And why is this bothering you?"_

"_well I don't really know. What if I hurt her? She is so fragile and what if I crush her? I would be devastated if something went wrong."_

"_Well Edward I think the only thing you can do is to put you self control under control. She will want this before she is changed. Yo u can fight her but I see no point."_

"_Carlisle? What should I expect then?"_

"_Well I should think you would expect a little bit of damage just be very careful and don't let your hormones get the better of you"._

"_Alright thank you."_

"_No problem my son"_

_** END OF FLASHBACK**_

I bet Alice is going crazy planning for the wedding Bella and Edward have no clue about. She's a happy child. Now I must get home to my Esme.

"hello?"

"carlilse?"

"yess Edward?"

"can me and bella come to the hospital?"

"yess? Why?"

"Well don't be disappointed, but we think Bella might be pregnant."

"Alright bring her over."

"okay give is five minutes tops."

"alright I will wait here for you's"


	2. Chapter 2

**2 WEEKS EARLIER**

Edward POV

"No Bella." WE were lying in her bed discussing this "command" yet again.

"That unreasonable Edward"

"No it's not. That would be too dangerous for both of us. After you have changed I will, it'll be easier on us."

"Edward you even said yourself that you wanted me to have human experiences, after I'm changed it won't be a human experience. It is unreasonable. Your asking for my hand in marriage, whereas you can't even give me what I want; besides immortality. Do you know any eighteen year olds getting married to seventeen year olds?"

"Bella it's not a big deal. Well it is but you know what I mean. Who really cares? It's your decision, as for me being seventeen; I'm 109 years old and I am ready to settle down and spend my eternity with you."

"Edward how about we make a truce? I'll give you my hand in marriage and you give me your virginity. As for you being 109 years old, I'm 18. Doesn't that seem kinda gross? I mean how many teens go out with old men?"

She was trying to be funny to get the mood lighter. I'm at a definite no. Even though Carlisle told me to just go with it I'm sure that I will win. Bella is way too fragile for me to even think about that. One wrong move my whole life could shatter.

"No Bella. That is my final answer."

Bella POV

I couldn't believe him! He's not even being reasonable. After everything I'm agreeing to and did for him. But I do kind of get his side of the story but still, couldn't he say that we will at least try? I guess not, so I Pursed my lips and looked away like a five year old.

"Bella please can't you see? I almost lost you once I'm not going to bebale to go through that again. We will after you have changed and married me. I promise."

I grimanced but agreed to all of his unreasonable commands or as he calls it "promises".

The next morning he seemed quite happy about something.

"What's up?"

"Oh nothing."

"Really? Because it sure seems like something is up."

"Well now don't get mad honey, but Alice is already planning our wedding. Apparently she had a vision of you saying yes this morning"

"Oh? Well I wasn't aware of this. I don't think I'm going to make my decision just yet. It still seems to early for, and before you say anything and we have a repeat of last night, I'm not saying that I'm saying no. I'm just thinking it through and looking at my options."

"Hmm… That seems reasonable enough. So what do you want for breakfast?"

"Eggs?"

"Okay. Meet you downstairs in twenty minutes, unless you need more "human time" ?"

"No twenty minutes seems reasonable enough."

"Okayy well I shall see you in twenty minutes then"

He gave me a quick peck on the lips, probably making sure that his final answer was no. I scowled, but maybe just maybe he will give me what I want. I guess we'll have to wait for the cards to play out. I'm positive he won't hurt me, after all he did stop sucking my blood that time with the encounter with James. I shuddered.

I put the water to hot letting all the stress wash away. When I was done I was confident walking downstairs to go see Edward. I knew today may just be my lucky day.

"Hey"

"Good morning"

"So what are we doing today?"

"Well I don't really know, do you have any ideas?"

"No, wanna watch Romeo and Juliette?"

"Sure I'll go set it up while your eating."

"Okay"

I was eating my eggs and was in deep thought, I didn't hear Edward come in (not like I would even if I wasn't dozed off). I was done and I grabbed his hand and we went to the living room to watch Romeo and Juliette.

We were about half way through the movie when I noticed we both weren't watching. Edward was looking at me while I was thinking of how to change Edward's mind. I had the perfect idea, reverse phsycology seemed to work on everybody.

"What are you thinking?"

"That we're not really into this move. Want to go to the meadow?"

"Im surprised Bella isn't Romeo and Juliette on of you favourite? I thought you would be engrossed into this movie once it started."

"Oh. HA ha Edward. I was just thinking we should go to the meadow. We haven't been there in the longest time, and I miss it."

"Alright let's go the meadow it's not raining outside but you had better put on an extra layer."

"thanks Sherlock, and okay meet you outside in 5."

I ran upstairs to get my jacket and put leggings underneath my pants. When I got back downstairs I asked Edward if he could take me there.

"What do you mean Bella?"

"Well cane I ride your back. Not saying this like a horse thing but i think we'll get their quicker. We should saver the moment of Forks not raining."

"Alright hop on then Bella and close your eyes. I actually think it'll be sunny out today."

And with that we were off. I didn't bother shutting my eye but when I could tell I was in a familiar place I knew we were close.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Meadow **

Edward POV

I was running with Bella to our meadow. She amazes me more and more everyday. Yesterday I would say Bella would watch Romeo and Juliet with no hesitation and no interruptions; today I'm not so sure. I'm wondering if this has to do with last night's "talk" or disagreement if you would like to say it that way. This is all so new to me so I don't know what to say to her most of the times. I usually would give her what she wants but this is a road block. It's too dangerous and I'm trying to make her see that. Well we are almost at the meadow and I plan to get her to say yes to her hand in marriage finally.

Bella's POV

We were at the meadow, and I wasn't really sure how I was going to do this. I knew he wasn't going to give in easily or even compromise so maybe I will try my reverse psychology idea.

"Yes, Isabella?"

"Well what shall we do now that we're at the meadow?"

"Well I don't really know it was your idea to come here so I'm all ears."

"All right how about we play twenty questions?"

"Okay sounds good to me. I'll go first; what's your real reason you wanted to come here?"

Shit. I could tell he's getting suspicious. So I guess I will have some fun and flirt innocently.

"Well I don't really know Edward I'm just really bored of doing the same things, so I thought we'd do something new. Why did you think we came here?" Now he looks ashamed.

"Well I thought you brought me out here with no use of car to win the disagreement last night."

Oh my, he was right on but I'm not gonna lose this early; I got this far hadn't I?

"Well I see you think I'm immature and all I have is sex on my mind? What a shame. Anyways; next question. Why do you want me to marry you so early? I mean why not wait until "after I'm changed?"", I smirked, it's the same excuse he won't sleep with me.

"Well first of all I want everyone to know that your mine and mine only. Secondly this is how I was brought up. Thirdly well I don't have a thirdly but still. Why do you want me to sleep with you before you area changed or before we are wedded?"

Awwwww… I think he is onto me this is the same strategy I'm using may as well use a Rosalie style.

"Well babe, I just want to know your mine before anything."

He looked shocked I would say something like that, but he composed his face before I could say anything and answered to my not so question.

"Well I'm still saying no. Nothing you can do is going to change that."

Alright so now I'm using the "Alice" style and putting. I let my lip pout out just a little and said, "Oh really? What if "I gave you one semester of college at Dartmouth?" His jaw dropped.

"You wouldn't." he said it so simply.

"I know but I just wanted to see your reaction." I could see the flustered face on him and I couldn't help it but laugh out loud by accident.

"What's soo funny?"

"Well I can't believe you almost believed that I was actually gonna do that just so you would sleep with me Edward Cullen." I stifled between giggles. I knew I got him now.

"Oh are you so sure Isabella? What would happen if I just tried just that?" He raised his eyeballs and I took my chance to look seductive.

"Well I might consider options, but I highly doubt it the only way you would know is to try me." I knew this was never going to work, he just stared at me like I came from a different planet. So I did the unspeakable. I looked up at him from under my eyelashes and said, "Oh but I know. It's just something that's to much to ask. I know your scared because this is your only record that is clean as mine. I should feel ashamed for pressuring you into something that you most obviously don't want to do."

He looked pained. "Bella, I do want just as much as you but.."

"Well why don't you do it then. Prove it to me. Prove that I'm worthy."

"bella." He whispered.

I looked away hurt. I least expected this but he crushed his lips to mine without his carefulness he usually uses. It was full of passion. I used this and to my surprise I didn't have to make the first move. He laid me down on the grass and we had a make out session for what felt like 5 beautiful hours. I made this move now. I started to unbutton his shirt before he took it off for me and then it slowly went to my shirt and everything else we had on. He placed himself on top of me and we were kissing again.

_**(Let's keep it at that peoples. Don't want to get to engrossed in it)**_

Edward POV.

I knew this was going to happen today. I am so whipped. But this was soo amazing it beat human blood. I know I should feel ashamed about feeling happy even though I had hurt her just a little. There were bruises that I could match with my fingerprints on her back and hips. Not much, and not as worse that I would have thought I would do. I can see my self control is really high now. I am amazed by how Bella surprises me. From the Volturi ,and now ,and everything. She is glowing and from what I can see on her face I am too.

WE lay there for while taking it all in and just gazing at each other lovingly. My Bella ,my singer ,my love. I could tell she was getting cold even though she will say she isn't. I picked up our clothes around the meadow and sorted them out in two piles. I put all her clothes together and my jacket while I started to put mine on. She got dressed and went to and sit back down. I did too.

Now for my part. I'm going to ask her to say yes to me. She turned and looked my way before she gave me a peck on the lips.

"I love you Edward Cullen."

"I love you Isabella Swan."

She pulled away. "You are amazing."

"You will never cease to amaze me. You have seduced you fiancé. Now I know I love and forever will." Once again I got on my knee and asked her that same 4 word question. "Will you marry me?'


	4. Chapter 4

**Hesitant***

Bella POV

I can't believe I'm hesitating again. I love him and forever will when he did give me what I want I was exhilarated. So I will say yes because I won't let him down, not now not ever. He's amazing and he will forever be mine. So I whispered "yes" with my eyes closed. Before I had a chance to open my eyes I was spun around in his arms. He was sparkling with joy with out the sun. I knew I gave the best answer I could. Now I can't regret my answer and look back at it. When he set me down I gasped!

"Bella what?!"

"Edward! Your eyes!"

"What about my eyes?"

"Well……..they are GREEN!"

"What? My eyes are gold and always will be that."

"No… they were green; now they are just…..gold"

"Hmmm… well I guess we'll ask Carlisle about that. But anywayz, are you going to look at you ring or what?"

I looked down and gasped. On my left hand and third finger was the most gorgeous diamond I ever saw. It was black with diamonds encrusted all around the centre. I looked up stunned. It was beautiful and I glared at him, I don't like him spending money on me.

"Bella, it was my grandmothers. I've been waiting for the right girl just for this moment." He said as a matter of fact.

I was to stunned for words.

"How about we go see Carlisle and ask him about that."

"Okayy sounds good to me."

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while I'm just been really busy with all the stuff going on. I know I hate when this happens but I promise the next chapter will be better and it will be u[dated in less than a week. I don't expect any updates because this one is the worst I've done so far. But be sure to wait for the next one **


	5. Chapter 5

**Happy **

Bella POV

WE got to Edward's when Alice was already screaming and jumping up and down waiting for us. The psychic pixie already knows I said yes to Edward.

"Oh Bella. Please, please, please, please can I plan your wedding?!" She absolutely screamed jumping up and down. She grabbed my hand and was staring telling me it was gorgeous. While all of this I was wondering if I should let her or not. Well if I can make two people happy it would be worth it.

"Okay then Alice you may as well plan my wedding." I tried to sound enthusiastic. That didn't really matter because Alice was already jumping up and down saying thank you. She dragged me upstairs to her room and told Edward to stay outside. She pulled me to her ginormous closet, all the way to the back where there stood one hanger with one dress. I was suspicious.

"Alice when exactly did you get the dress Alice?"

"Now Bella, these things take time. I wouldn't want my best friend to go down the isle with something on the rack!" She sounded exasperated.

"I sighed I knew I wasn't going to get a straight answer or anything at that. So I just said "Well do you need me to try it on to make sure it fits?"

"Well yes, I didn't know if I could tell him the exact size but, I gave him a brief description of what I wanted."

She revealed me the gown. It was beautiful, better than what I would have come up with. It was a long white gown, long sleeves, and had a very old fashioned style to it. Beaded in some parts, puffy by the shoulders, and I knew Edward would love it. I tried it on and it fit perfectly. Alice just looked like she was having the best dream ever. I turned and asked her, "so where's your dress?"

I didn't think she could get more excited but she was literally shaking. "Bella! Really am I your bridesmaid?"

"Of course, who else? Some psychic you are" I grinned.

"Okayy so when do you want to get married?"

"August 13th."

"What?! That only gives me two weeks!"

"Alice you work miracle I have more than enough faith in you."

"Oh alright. Fair enough, Esme!" she hollered while going to start planning.

I was walking out when Edward caught up to me. "That was a nice thing you did back there." I nodded. "Want to go see Carlisle now?"

"Okayy let's go."

_Knock Knock_

"Come in."

"Carlisle?"

"Yes Edward."

"Ohh well we came here to tell you about something."

"Okayy well talk."

"Well when me and Bella were in the meadow, I had just finished proposing to her again. She said yes, and I spun here around. When I put her down and she saw me; she said my eyes were green. Is that possible? Well I mean I know it is, but my eyes have never changed colour before."

"Bella you swear that's what you saw?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Hmm… well I don't really know how this could be possible. Unless…. Edward what were you feeling while spinning Bella around?"

"Well I was happy. More happy then I have ever been. If Jasper was around he would have been jumping with joy with me."

"Well it would seem your eyes changed colour when you feel a strong emotion. When this happened you felt happiness beyond explaining so I guess your eyes decided to show it."

How could I have been so selfish to not want to marry him? Who cares what everyone else says. If he's happy I'm happy. No one really had a comment about this.

"Well now that this power has come to show itself after all these years I'm guessing your eyes will change to whatever your mood is in. I think gold is content, red anger, black hunger, green happiniess and we'll wait for the other colors to come in time."

"Well why would this power show itself now Carlisle?"

"Im guessing this has to do with you not really having any feeling since you have been changed. Bella put some life into you and I guess since this power has not been shown before that time it showed when you were ectremely happy with Bella's answer. By the way, congradulations!"

I whispered thank you. I was in shock, I had done this. Edward truly did love me. How could I say no now?

"Thank you Carlisle. Bella would you like to take a walk with me?"

"Sure lets go."

I jumped on his back and we were off to the meadow once again. Once we had got there he set me on my feet and looked me in the eye.

"Bella why all of the sudden are you saying yes?"

"Would you rather me say no?"

"No I'm just curious as to why all of the sudden everyone gets what they want."

"Well aren't you guys happy? Making you guys happy makes me happy. I want to go away with a good bye. So a wedding is what you want a wedding is what you get. Alice wants to plan it so may as well let her have her fun. Renee and Charlie will know that I'm happy wherever you are so that makes me happy."

"Bella, that's not right. Your making everyone else happy with you not being able to enjoy it. I don't give a damn about what anyone else thinks; I want you to be happy. Don't worry about Alice I'll deal with her. We can go to Vegas and get married in a drive thru. You could wear jeans. All I want is you to be happy and to be mine."

With that he was kissing me. This kiss was the same as the last kiss and I could tell where this was going. It took all of my self control to push him off so I won't be dazzled and give in to what ever nonsense he wants.

"Edward. I am happy."

"Bella don't lie to me. It's written all over your face. Now come on we'll go back to the house."

I sighed, he was right. So I just gave in this one time. I hopped onto his back for the hundredth time. We went back to the house with a very angry Alice in the garage.

"EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN! Why do you not care about me! How could you betray me like this? I look out for you!" she was stamping her feet with her fists balled up. She looked like the scariest vampire I have ever seen.

"Alice she wasn't happy."

"Now I'm not happy!" she whined. She looked to me for help but all I could is just stare weakly at her. She stomped back into the house.

"Well that went well Edward. I can't stand to see Alice like that."

"Aww. She'll come around."

She came stomping back out. "Bella! Can I talk to you for a minute in the garage?" I was going to say no but she pouted out her lip and I couldn't say no.

Sigh "fine."

We walked over to the garage and sat on the hood of her Porsche. "She turned to and that's when she said it looked me dead in the face and said.." **(sorry it just fell on the keyboard.. The Lonely Island - Jizz In My Pants.)** "Bella don't' you love me?", her lip was quivering, and she looked as if about to cry.

"Of course I love you Alice; how couldn't I?"

"Well why won't you let me plan your wedding? I've seen it and it's so exquisite."

"Fine Alice. I'll let you plan my wedding but I don't want anything big. I get to choose the guest list and I will approve of anything you do before hand."

"Oh Bella! Thank you thank you! You won't regret this and I'm clear of our deal!" she literally squealed.

**Well thanks for reading I appreciate it. Constructive critisim seems good to me **** In other words please please pleas review. I won't be writing again until after Christmas. But I'm still expecting people to wrote and if you have any ideas I'm all ears. Oh should I put the Victoria fight in Eclipse in or no. Anywayz Merry Christmas and Happy New year **


	6. Chapter 6

**The Wedding.**

_Edward POV._

The wedding day. It's finally here. I've been waiting for this day my whole life. I was so joyous that my Bella finally agreed; apparently I was so happy that she finally said yes, my eyes turned green. I look into the mirror now just to se if I'm that happy to have my Bella. Ever since then my eyes are still gold. I've been trying to imagine different feelings but after a while I just get too frustrated to do anything about it. Now Alice has been keeping my Bella away from ever since yesterday night when my brothers took me for the bachelorette party. I wasn't really into it but of course my brothers got me to take my mind off things eventually with mountain lions.

Now here I am already ready for my wedding waiting for my bride to come down the steps so we could begin. I know Jacob is coming by the wolves, well Seth to be exact. Hr's running aimlessly and he will end up coming here when the dance floor is burning up. I chuckled, these modern times are getting to me. The music has begun and I'm going to go wait for my bride at the alter. Here comes Alice, Bella's brides maid; Emmet is my best man.

When I saw Bella walk down the isle with the most amazing dress and beautiful dress I ever saw. I could tell by her gasp that my eyes are green and forever more they will stay. Once we said our I do's we were getting congradulated by everyone here. Tanya came to come and congradulate me and Bella and I could tell she was tense, both of them. But I made sure Bella was in the center of attention when all of this happened.

"Tanya I would like to introduce you to my wife, Bella" How I enjoyed saying those words. Bella is mine and forever more will be mine. This is all to amazing that I could tell my eyes were just glowing.

**You guys all know what happens at the wedding so I'm just gone skip to the part where they are leaving. **

The wedding is over and I am sitting here again waiting for Bella to return to me. Alice has once again stolen her to change her for her farewell dress. I am pouting about this. The irony about this is that I married her so no one will be able to take her away from me. Not even Jacob Black, how I envied him in the tent with Bella able to keep her warm while I watched. Or even being able to fix her when I was gone. I will never ever do that to her again at all. I couldn't bear it and just the pain I caused her. Not too think about that anymore I married to her so we're bonded for life.

Since Bella doesn't like surprises we decided where we are going to honeymoon and she just wanted to stay here for a while at the house before we go anywhere. So for people to think that we're going on our honey moon we are going on a road trip to a hotel in B.C for a night before coming back the next day.

As we bid farewell, I could tell Bella is saying her goodbyes now. She will be tunred but after when we are both ready.

We get into the car and we drive off, to our world together.

"Where in B.C are we going to?"

"Well when ever you get tired of driving the first hotel we can find."

"Ohh so we don't actually have a destination?"

"No not really. Unless you have something in mind?"

"Well why don't we go somewhere where tthere is a lot of tourism so we could tour a little bit before we leave."

"Okay how about we go to Vancouver Island?"

"Okayy that sounds good to me."

"So Mrs. Cullen, what do you want to do after we get back home?"

"Well relax for a little bit. All of this has just got me dead on my feet. Alice sure can work miracles and I'm thankful and all but I am human."

"Hmm… your quite right."

The rest of the drive was like any other. Just some talk and music. We talked about our future and everything we plan to do. WE finally got their and Bella looked dead on her feet. So we checked into a hotel and she slept.

She finally woke up at four the next day.

"Heyy sleepy head."

"How long have I been out for?"

"Well it's 4 now and we got in about 1 last night so I'd say a good 15 hours or so."

"Well that leaves less time for us to tour."

"WE could stay another day if you'd like?"

"Really! Okayy let's do that."

The rest of the day was filled with touring and smiles hugs and kisses."

WE got back when Bella started to throw up.

"Bella are you okay?" I was worried.

"Well I don't know. I feel fine now. I probably just ate something bad."

_Bella POV._

After my little embarrassing endeavour we had a very silent night just sitting in watching rented movies with popcorn. We were watching Baby Mama, it was a hit and the couple before us got the same thing.

"Edward do you think Rosalie will ever adopt a child?"

"I think she will when her and Emmette decide to go off on their own."

"Well that's good. I really feel for her since she can't have babies and all. I know she's not too fond of me but I could tell she really wants a baby."

"I know. It's tragic when you think about it, but Emmette keeps her happy and she's very content with that."

"Well that's good."

"Yes it is. Now about this movie, do you really want to watch this or would you like to do something more fun?"

I giggled, "what kind of fun?"

"Oh anything your up for I am to."

He gave me the crooked smile. I was burning for him ever since the meadow. "Oh? Well what if I wanted to go bed?"

"Well then I'm up for that."

"Alright meet you there in 10."

"I'll count the seconds."

"I went to the bathroom. Alice packed me some very discusting pajamas for me but I could tell for what. They were black hot pink and red. I couldn't look at them. I picked a simple silk light pink one. Didn't show off much but I was very happy for that. I walked out and Edward's eyes widened in shock that I would actually where it. I giggled and twirled for him. I jamp on the bed and we were kissing in no time.

"Isabella, I love you."

"I love you", and with that my silk pajama's were gone.

The rest of the night was amazing just being with Edward.


	7. Chapter 7

Edward POV

We came back to my house. Bella is sick, well not really sick, she's pregnant. She's pregnant with a monster I put into her. She won't let us take it out. It's killing her, day by day. I did this to her. I can't bear to see the life sucking out from her while her belly grows big. Jacob blames me. I know I'm the one to blame. IT just hurts a million times more. I so badly want to take it out of her. She won't budge. Always so stubborn.

She wants a kid. I won't let her do it this way. She's almost at the point where we can no longer take it out of her, as an abortion. But there are still ways. Rose is there. Watching hoping and lovingly. Not the way I'm here though. She's feeling for the THING that is not my Bella, my wife. She just wants that god damn hybrid.

Well I will put a stop to this at ALL means. If she wants a kid she will have a kid. Just not mine. Mine will kill her and to choose I would have my Bella rather than a mere image of her. Don't get me wrong though. I would love to have a kid with Bella but there is no possible way. It hit me. Jacob.

If she wants a kid, she'll have one. There's no one better than Jacob. I know he'll take wonderful care of her. I can trust him with her life. I will put a stop to this. Now.

"Jacob?"

"Edward." He says with a stiff nod.

"Can I speak with you for a second?"

"For?" He says with squinty eyes. His thoughts are all over the place but mainly on Bella. I know I'm making the right choice.

"It will be just a minute."

Now it's Bella's turn to be suspicious. "Behave".

"WE will I just have to ask Jacob a question."

"Alright."

So I lead him down the road. I led him far enough for my family not to over hear my conversation.

"Jacob." I looked him straight in the eye so he will know I'm serious. "That thing is killing her."

He had a told you so on his face. It's my turn to break down. My emotions are pouring out. Regret, hate, love, everything. "Please I need you to look at this in my perspective."

He keeps referring to me as a man burning. That's exactly how I feel. How could I do this to her? "I'll try?" His mind was curious.

"Bella wants a baby." He nods He was wondering where this was going. "I don't want her to have that one. If she wants one I'm willing to go along with other ways."

"He's still trying to figure it out. Then you could see his eyes bulge when he finally realized what I was saying.

"ARE you CRAZY? Bella would never go through with this. You know that."

I already thought through with this. But if we all agreed she might consider it but Jacob would have to ask her first. "Yes I know but if she wants a kid, she'll have one."

He was weighing his options and in the end decided best that if he could save Bella from dying he would do it. "Fine but this one is all you."

I could swear ten hundred weights have been lifted off me. Although I still feel everything it just wasn't as bad. When we got their, I got everyone to come out with me, so Bella and Jacob could talk and maul things over. I know Rosalie would be difficult but I knew that Bella would get her to leave as well.

_Rosalie- You better not be doing what I think your doing Edward. _

I didn't care what she thought. It's killing her and I will try EVERYTHING before I give in. I love her too much to let this happen. I know Bella is determined and has a plan. To get changed the moment after she has had "EJ". I shudder at the thought. I knew what it standed for but I really couldn't stand any of it. I love her. She is my life, my wife, my love, my singer.


	8. Chapter 8

C-section? EWWW

Oh my God was all I could think.

"Edward agreed to this?". Here I am pregnant with his child and he goes and asks Jacob if he wants to be my baby daddy with out consulting me.

"Yeah I think he has gone bonkers."

Back to the situation at hand. My mind turned toward Jacob, rejection was in his eyes. Deep, but it was still there. My heart filled with emotion. I love Jake, just not in that way. I hated myself. I can't love him back the way he wants me too and having his baby won't be the same as having one with Edward.

"He really would do anything for me." I felt loved.

"Look Bella, the thing is going to KILL you.:

Ugh. Here we go again. "Jake you don't get it. I have a plan and I'm not going to change my mind." I said this very firmly so he will know I am not going to change my mind. He seemed to get it because he sighed.

"I know", I whispered. "But I can be strong until he comes out."

"Not if it kills you first. You look horrible and weak."

"We just don't know what it wants."

"So in compromise it's killing you, is that it?"

"No…. I'm still here."

"Come on Bella, get real. You'll die before you even get to see your murderer."

"Well we have a backup plan."

"What would that be?"

"Well if I can stay strong until it's old enough to come out, it would be emergency vampirization."

"Emergency vampirization? Bella that's gross. So the thing will be out by C-section? You don't know if that would really work Bella."

"I know but it's a risk I'm willing to take."

"Bella you're so niave and blind. Do you know how this effects your husband? The big bet you're putting on chance? Be realistic this isn't common and noone knows what is going to happen. There is no guarantee. Do you know how this effects Charlie and me?"

He hit most of the spots. "You know what Jacob I know I'm not stupid. Edward is just being paranoid. Carlisle is here, and seriously Jacob you're going low." It all hurt now.

"I'm sorry Bell but this is a big unnecessary risk."

Shit. "I know Jacob. I love you. But I also love him."

"Ew. It's a boy?"

I blushed. "Well I don't really know what it is because the fetus is too think to determine the sex. I just think it is a boy."

"Oh."

"Wanna hear the names?" he nodded. "EJ for a boy, and Renesme for a girl. Ej stands for Edward Jacob and Renesme is a mix between Renee and Esme."

"Cute in a vampireish human way."

I laughed. Leave it to Jake to make a comment.

"So your really gonna go through with this?" I nodded.

"Well I guess I better go. I gotta tell Sam you're still human."

"Okay. Will you come back?"

"No probably not. I'm not gonna stick around to just watch you die."

Ouch, that hurt. A LOT. My eyes filled, "Okay I understand."

"Don't look so crushed, you knew this was coming when you married him."

"Yeah I know."

"Okay." He kissed me on the cheek and left.

I knew it was gonna happen I just didn't think it would hurt this much. Once I heard the door shut I cried.


	9. Chapter 9

It was probably 5 seconds before Edward came back and trying to compose myself would be the nearest to impossible. So I just let myself cry and heard Rosalie growl when she came in. It felt weird how she was protecting me, but I know most of it was just for the baby. She might not even care if I die. But in the end I know she'll watch my nudger like he/she was her very own.

Edward looked composed as always, but I knew I was hurting him and that just made me cry harder. I saw him glance at Jasper and I knew that they probably had a silent conversation as to why my crying went up a few notches.

He started walking toward me human pace, before we all heard a crack and my scream. It was getting closer to the time that I was going into labor and the nudger was just getting stronger.

What hurt the most was that he ran away from me. Edward ran away from me. In the very corner of my eye I saw his direction was toward the stairs but beyond that I could only guess. I cried more.

Pregnancy hormones are overrated. Here I am in pain from my baby, and all I could think about was Edward. Everyone was surrounded by me asking questions I could not hear. I faintly heard Jasper say it was useless because I am not listening only wondering where Edward had gone.

"Edward!" I half managed to scream.

He was beside me in an instant and game a cup while on the phone.

The cup was covered and he was speaking to fast before I could hear. So I took it and started to drink but after I started, I couldn't stop. I haven't eaten all day because the fetus won't accept anything and I throw it back up.

Wonderinf what was inside the cup, I decided it was blood. What else would a half vampire want. It was so simple, that we couldn't figure it out.

I was done the cup in half a minute.

"More." I'm hungry and now that I know what I could eat I let them know. The pain was still there so I could speak very little.

"Okay my love, Rosalie go get her more. Carlisle will be here in a minute to help you Bella." He said this with out looking away form my eyes.

I knew Rosalie would know what to get. Super senses…

"Don't you ever run away from me again unless I know where your going." My eyes were on fire I could see it in his eyes.

"Okay…" he whispered and took my hand then kissed my cheek.

Rosalie came back with the cup and I tried not to think about it otherwise I may grow faint. I didn't look at it or smell it, just put it into my mouth.

I drank that one more slowly and I started to feel stronger. Not enough to walk but maybe soon. I doubt it, the family won't even let me go to the washroom on my own. But I know it's what's for the best.

Jacob is gone.

I guess I'll have to live with it and just accept that we made our choices. I cannot keep hurting the two people closest to me.

Everyone is quiet, so I think I'm going to go for a does and try and forgot the ache in my ribs.

**Well that is a cheap update since I don't know how long just glad Christmas holidays are here. I know not much people are into reviewing and such but it would be flippin awesome if someone did review and can see that this story is going somewhere. Anyways enjoy your Christmas and I will try and update on a regular basis. **


	10. Chapter 10

It's about three days after the whole incident with Jacob, and the fetus. I'm stronger and allowed to stand at short periods at a time. This was an improvement; but not what I wanted. We can tell that the baby was more vampire than human and wanted blood more than food. Although I am grateful for this, they now worry that the baby will start to go to strong for me.

All they do now is research. This is like looking for a pin in a haystack. Pathetic right...? Thinking about metaphors when I should be thinking about what I am feeling right now. I'm hungry again, I can tell that much. I just don't know how Edward still feels about this. Of course he rarely leaves my side, but he rarely looks at my stomach.

Most girls would think of this as an improvement, but it's like he hates my nudger. Our nudger. My plan will work, I am confident in that. Some girls would think that on the bright side, my boob will now forever be breast feeding ones; that is very big, than my usual ones. My natural ones.

Why am I thinking of the randomness things? Jasper just came in with a weird look on his face.

"What's going on Jasper?" I asked.

"Nothing just getting emotional waves that change about every half a second." He replied looking at me questioningly.

"Yeah that's probably me." I said. "So what kind of emotions do you get?"

"Those kinds… Just your emotions; one moment happy the next curious and straight after that, guilt. Something like that." He said this all with a growing questioning look.

"It's not my fault. I heard pregnancy hormones are supposed to be like a rollercoaster. Speaking about hormones and stuff like that, I really need to use the washroom. Rose, Alice." I just kind of changed my thoughts during the sentence but oh well.

Both came down in an instant. "Who's turn is it to help me in the washroom?"

"Rosalie," Alice said this straight away.

"Okay, well Rose I need to use the washroom." It was really Alice's turn, but last time it didn't go to well. She had a vision while helping me out, needless to say I peed my pants. Embarrassing, yeah, but Jasper didn't let me feel that way. Plus, Rose wouldn't complain, she's the one helping me out here.

Carlisle had just measured me I'm about six months by now and probably should be having the baby in a couple weeks. Edward did not seem happy about this. I'm worried he won't like our baby when she is born.

So here I am lying on the couch as usual with Edward in front of me looking at the T.V. I'm going to get through to him, one way or another (I'm gonna find ya, I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha).

"Edward…"

"Yes my love," he said still looking at the T.V.

"Edward…."

I heard him breathe and turn around. He dazzled me and I almost forgot why I am about to annoy him.

"We still haven't thought about the baby's name," I stated.

"I thought you had. I heard Jacob's thoughts on his way out," he was staring at me as though he knew what I was doing.

"Cheater. You know I want to know your opinion as well. It did take two to make him," I glared at him, but not for long just started to pout.

"Him?" he looked at me with questioning eyes. I blushed; I thought he would have heard from Jacob that I wanted a boy.

"Yes. I want a boy. What about you?" I asked.

"I would favor a girl, why do you want a boy?"

"So I could have my own little EJ walking around."

"I see. I guess it would be the same for me, I would like to watch and protect a little Bella growing up."

"Why not Renesme?"

"I didn't say that I didn't want her name to be Renesme."

"Well you sort of implied it."

"It's an intriguing name."

"But you don't like it?"

"I never said that."

"You never said you liked it either."

"Renesme would be a wonderful name for the baby."

"You still don't like it."

"How do you know? It's an adorable name for the baby."

"Okay." I started to cherish my stomach.

"Bella what were you just thinking?" He asked in such an urgent tone that I didn't answer straight away. "Bella?"

"I was thinking of what a girl might look like." I said questioningly.

"Hold your stomach again." I did as I was told. His eyes were like lemons. Big.

"Edward! What's going on?" I shouted I was scared, he was scaring me. Since I had shouted everyone came bursting in.

"I heard the baby. She can feel the warmth of your hand and the sound of your voice. She loves you, she absolutely adores you," he said with such a joyous and excited smile that I felt his happiness mixed with my own and our child's.

"Oh Edward that's just wonderful," I said so happily, I seen Rosalie leave out of the corner of my eye. I heard Edward growl. My happy face turned to one of confusion. He just shook his head and started to rub my belly with his hand. I forgot all about the Rosalie incident.

It has been about four weeks since Carlisle said that I would be going into labor soon. Everyone is starting to worry. The baby girl should be out by now. Edward figures it's a girl by the sound of thoughts. So now we decided her name shall be Renesme. So while almost everyone is looking for information; I'm sitting here condemned to my own thoughts. I am stronger now, the animal blood nurtures the baby enough that it accepts human food as well. I look like a nine month pregnant lady, that is healthy.

My thoughts wandered to picturing of my baby girl. I imagine that she will have Edward's hair and his green eyes. Except; just in a womanly fashion. I know she is going to be beautiful with her vampire traits in her.

I also thought about my change. Carlisle and Edward are devising a theory for the change. I'm going to be sedated with a ton of morphine and, hopefully I won't have to feel any pain. This will be good both on Edward and my part. I also had a suggestion which I should think is very clever. I told Edward to put his venom right into my heart so that it can spread quicker and easier. The plan is to have a noodle be put right into my heart, and bite my ankles wrist and my neck. This will hopefully make the change a lot quicker with so much venom able to spread quickly, that I will not have to endure three days of pain; that is if the morphine doesn't work. I am positive that this will all work.

I'm hoping that it is very soon, I am tired of not being able to walk, or even wobble. I want to see my girl and I am getting impatient with all the pregnancy hormones.

Then just as I was thinking this I heard a crack. Then the pain came and my scream. Every one was beside me in minutes. All I could scream was, "THE BABY!"

It was like they rehearsed this all along. Edward grabbed me quickly and brought me upstairs to the library, which was turned into a temporary hospital room. I was put on the bed and morphine was injected in my body in different places; my arms legs, chest and neck. I heard some calling Carlisle on the phone talking about some stupid secretary.

He was unavailable.

"Edward you're going to have to do it," Alice said knowingly and with meaningful eyes. He nodded and looked towards me.

"It's going to be okay", and with that he lowered his head near my belly and sunk his teeth in. The morphine was just kicking in and I could just feel tingling sensations. Another crack.

"Edward HER SPINE!" Alice shouted.

"Get the baby out of me! NOW EDWARD!" With that he went quicker. All I could feel was the pain; physical and emotional. I was worried the baby wasn't going to make it. Another crack. I blacked out.

I didn't have any of my senses just my consciousness.


	11. Chapter 11

EDWARD POV

Crack

That one sounds almost made me forget the child and everything. I looked up to see my life flashed before me. She looked dead.

"Edward get that baby out! She is still alive but only just; get the job done and change her as quick as possible!" Alice shouted in my ear.

I got the girl out. She was beautiful. She looked just like Bella and me. She had beautiful bronze curls, pearly white teeth, slender hands, and a heart shaped face. "Beautiful," I whispered. I was about to put her stomach back together then I saw another tiny hand. "Alice there is another one! Take the needle and put it into Bella's heart while I get this one out," I commanded thinking quickly.

I took the girl out and seen she looked like me and Bella but different. She looked more vampire than Renesme. Well I guess the first born will be named Renesme. That is why she grew so big.

"Edward!" Alice brought me back in time.

I gave her the newborn; I don't know what her name should be. We only discussed a name for one boy and one girl. We didn't know they were twins. I was working on Bella; I sealed her stomach with my venom. I bit her ankles wrists and neck. Hopefully the morphine and the venom will work fast enough.

"Alice, change her. Clean her up while I tend to the babies," I commanded, Rosalie had to be taken out by Emmett; Bella's blood was too sweet. I can hear her thoughts, wondering if she was allowed to come up and see the babies. Not to see if Bella was okay. I growled in response saying she wasn't allowed into the room until Bella was awake.

Hopefully this will be soon. I am positive our theories will work. I am not going to leave her side until she is awakened and neither are the twins. Of course I will take her on her hunt first, before she can see the twins. They are part human of course and blood still runs through their veins, very faintly in the other one as well. She still doesn't have a name.

"You know, she looks more like you and you're mother. The way your faces are shaped. She has Bella's hair and your eyes," Alice stated.

This made me think. Maybe I could name her Elisabella. Her name formed by Bella and the beginning of my mother's name, Elisabeth. Bella did make a conjunction between Esme and Renee. She cannot be nameless until Bella was born. Bella did name the first baby; it will be fair only if I got to name the second one.

I examined both babies, Renesme was beautiful. She had my hair except hers was already longer. By her happy thoughts I could tell she was the one I could hear in Bella's stomach. She; however did not look like a newborn; she already looked to be a month old. Her eyes were the same shade of chocolate brown that Bella's had. She looked more like Bella with her facial features. Her name was unique but it seemed long. We might find her a nickname when Bella wakes.

The same goes for Elisabella; I don't know which part will be their nicknames. If she wanted to be named Bella as well, then of course we will do so. She looked different from Renesme; she looked a bit older already. Although physically she was younger, she had more vampirism in her than Renesme does. She looked more wide awake and sure of what was happening around her. She had beautiful green eyes, probably like what mine looked like before. She had Bella's beautiful long brown hair, and its' length was already by her mid back. If I wouldn't have known better, she looked like she was growing before me.

Alice was examining Renesme and thought that she was just beautiful. I can hear her thoughts already ordering clothes in her head. I'm sure she will take a shopping trip when Bella wakes. She is going to help me look after the twins while Bella changes. We made the room into an infant room as well. We have pampers formula and a sink, everything needed just for a baby. Although we might need more supplies with two of them here, and bigger clothes because they are growing rapidly. This worries me; they might have a condensed time in life than regular humans. Elisabeth doesn't worry me, she has more vampirism in her and it will probably beat out her human genes.

I looked at Bella her fingers were moving. I put the baby in her crib and Alice did the same.

Bella POV

I don't know how long I've been out, but it seemed like forever since, I got to see my baby. I wanted the change to quicken so I can see my child I created. I started to have feeling and my senses back. I can hear voices. They words were too quick that I couldn't understand them. I moved my fingers. Everything went silenced again. I thought my senses were cutting off again but I could almost see. Everything was blurry. I could see shapes in front of me.

"Edward, her change didn't work. She's waking up," I heard a melodic voice say. I only remember it very vaguely. I started to move my fingers again to get feeling. I moved my toes as well. My vision started to sharpen and I can make out figures. I closed them; it was exhausting to do anything. I started to go back to sleep, but then realized this is the time I can see my child. I opened them immediately.

"Where is my baby?" I demanded.

I heard nothing, no one moving to get him/her so I said it again a bit more loudly, "Where Is My Baby?"

"Bella, love, how are you conscious?" I heard Edward say, this voice was more familiar because I would never forget his voice.

"I don't know, maybe the change is over; where is my child I want to see it," I replied back.

I seen him turn around and grab a child. He started walking toward me with my child covered in blankets.

"Bella, meet Elisabella," I was angered, why is she not named Renesme. "Bella, you had two children, and this one is more vampire; if you are changed I do not want to take the chance of Renesme," I was upset. He thought I would savagely kill my own daughter, but I know it was for the best. Newborns are supposed to be unpredictable.

"Twins…" I whispered. Edward was close enough to put her in my arms. I held them out and he cautiously put her in my arms with out actually letting me hold her on my own. I examined her; she had beautiful green eyes and brown hair. I realized her name was a mixture between his mother's name and my name. How could I forget of his mother? I felt so selfish just naming the kids on my own. "She's beautiful, her name is wonderful Edward," I smelled her; it was the lovely smell of strawberries and tulips.

Edwards face hardened, and I know why. He was scared that I smelt the humanness of her. It was true I did smell it, but I loved my child too much to think of that and glared at him. He smiled in apology and knows that I will not hurt her.

"How long have I been out for, she looks a little more than a month?" I asked.

That's when I could tell something was wrong; Edward and Alice shared a glance.

"Well, love, you see, you have only been out for a couple hours," Edward stated. I heard a car, who would be here? They shared a glance again. "That would be Carlisle"

"Who gave birth?" I wondered.

"I did," Edward stated.

I smiled at him; I was overjoyed and filled with happiness. He changed me and gave birth to our children. It's like our bond as a family. By now Carlisle was already up here and shocked at the twins and me awake.

"How is this possible?"

"We don't know, I saw another child in Bella's womb when I was about to close it and told Alice to inject my venom into her heart while I took the other one out," Edward said.

"That explains the twins, but how is Bella conscious?"

"We don't know."

"I don't know either, I had no sense after the baby cracked my spine the second time. I had no senses just my consciousness, after a while I was getting impatient and wanted to see my children. I thought I was in the change for a while and wanted to stop now. After I thought that I started to feel my senses start to work, I could move my fingers and toes."

"This is strange," Carlisle said as everyone was staring at me, "Edward call Eleazar, we need to know Bella's power to be sure this isn't something we shouldn't look into. Are you thirsty Bella?"

"Strangely, no. I just want to be here with my children, but I don't think any blood donor bag shouldn't work," I replied. They were all looking at me now. I do feel a strange tingling sensation in my throat but I want to spend time with my children. Edward was on his phone talking to Eleazor, I wasn't paying much attention to the conversation though.

"He will be here in a few hours," he replied.

"Bella, can I take a look at you?" Carlisle asked.

"Sure. Here Edward," I handed him the baby, before kissing them both on the cheek. I sat on the bed and Carlisle looked at my eyes. He examined every body parts on my body. He checked my stomach and I saw a scar there. I was horrified and I didn't want my kids to have to see that. After thinking that, it slowly disappeared. Everyone was astonished, even me.

"Bella, what were you thinking?" Carlisle asked.

"I was thinking that my kids shouldn't have to see that, and that I wanted it gone." I replied. Astonished, I thought of changing something around me. Alice should be taller. Amazingly she sprouted to about Edward size. She looked scared. I felt her emotions and was scared. I heard Jasper outside the door wanting to come in, feeling all the scared and astonished emotions in the room. "Jasper come in." I said.

Edward put our daughter in the crib and stood in front of the babies, protectively. He didn't care; he just had eyes for Alice and was surprised to see her tall. Alice went into his arms and he was still surprised.

"Sorry about that Alice, just an experiment," I said. Feeling guilty that I scared her and Jasper I thought she should have her regular size back.

She looked up from Jasper with an annoyed expression on her face, "I do not want to be used as a guinea pig next time."

I laughed and agreed to not use her as a guinea pig next time.

"This is astonishing, it seems your power is to quicken a process, and change people." Carlisle stated. I wasn't sure these were my powers, I just shrugged and went over to Edward and gave him a hug. I wanted to look at Renesme and hold Elisabeth again.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys. I had more people subscribe when I write but guess what? No one replies. So I don't know if my story is good or not. Constructive criticism? Would be great and a lot of help. **** I'm moving so I won't beable to update and when I do, I plan to see some reviews. Enjoy. **

Eleazar was here and he looked confused. He had gotten here in three hours with his whole family. I didn't allow them into the room with the babies, except Eleazar. I know it seems selfish of me to just keep them to myself, but they were mine and I wanted to watch every minute of them grow; due to the fact they grow so fast. I will probably let them in tomorrow or something so that I have enough time to let them know I am their mommy and that they can trust me. Rosalie has been trying to get in; she even tried pulling the guilt trip. I am a newborn and if I don't have it my way it's the highway.

Eleazar is in the room and seems to be concentrating really hard. He stayed like that for a couple of minutes until he seemed to come to a conclusion.

"Bella, can you show me how you can change things around you?" he asked me the third time. Again, I made Edward's eyes turn green like Elisabella's. I made Carlisle hair turn brown like mine, and had Alice's hair grow longer. Now that I had gotten used to the idea of changing things around me, it had gotten much easier.

"Well Carlisle, her power is like mind control but is nothing like I would expect it to be. It's like whatever she wants, she could have done. With a power like this, she could destroy the Volturi and crown her self," he said a bit melodramatically in my mind. "It seems to be along the lines of mind control and her self-conscious command."

Now I was definitely a bit nervous. I didn't want to have all that power, the power to just change something that I didn't like. I liked it when they all thought I was just a shield. I could probably let Edward read my mind. I could have the will to do anything. That's a scary thought, and a bit comforting. I can make sure my children are never harmed.

"Bella…?" Edward said in a questionable tone.

"Yes Edward?"

"Were you just talking before?"

"No…"

"What were you thinking?"

"I was just wondering if I would be able to let you read my mind…" I replied only half truthfully.

"I can read your mind Bella."

Wow blank spot. That sounded creepy coming from Edward. Now I wanted him to stop reading my mind. Which probably did happen. He probably figured out why he couldn't read my mind now anyway.

"I think Bella has will power," he said.

"What? That's not even a power," I replied shocked, he probably got that from my head.

"You were just thinking it; well not exactly, just you gave me an idea," he replied looking at Carlisle and Eleazar who were talking about theories.

"Yes, that can be it." Eleazar said looking at me astonished.

"That's why your change was so condensed and you could get anything." Carlisle stated looking at me too, with awe.

"Look guys, I don't want this. I'm not going to use it against anyone, just for good. I'm not going to take down the Volturi, and I am definitely not going to crown myself." I stated, just so they would stop looking at me like that.

"That is very responsible," Carlisle said.

"Thank you, now if you would please, I would like to spend some time with my family. Tomorrow I will introduce the twins to the family," I said.

"Of course Bella, we will see you tomorrow." Eleazar said, while everyone exited the room. They are going to gossip about it tonight, but I don't care. We can solve this out tomorrow.

I went over to my girls. They were beautiful. Renesme was sleeping while Elisabella was playing with a book. When I mean playing she was reading a book; there was a smile on a corner of her lips while she was reading. Her mental state grows twice as fast then her physical one. She looked about 10 months now. She was reading a Dr. Zues early stage book. She had my hair and Edward's face. She was the description of beautiful.

"Enjoying the book?" I asked her.

She looked up at me and smiled as a yes. She looked back to her book and continued reading. She was done in five minutes and I was mesmerized. After she was done she held her arms out to me asking me to pick her up.

"Aww. Are you a mommy's girl? Yes you are, yes you are." I coo'ed at her.

"No way, she's daddy's little girl. Right Elisabella?" Edward said from his rocking chair.

I laughed. She was looking between us hurt. "You are our little girl right?" She laughed and nodded. Edward stood up and came over to us. He kissed me on the lips and Elisabella on the cheek. He then went to go pick up Renesme; who was awake and looked hurt.

"You're my little girl right Renesme?" he said to her while picking her up and spinning her.

She shook her head no; Edward looked so shocked. I laughed at him. "No way, these are my little girls" I said as I snatched Renesme in my other hand.

Edward playfully growled and started to circle us. He jumped and crashed into us playfully, picking us up in a big bear hug. Elisabeth squealed while Nessie giggled. Edward and I were surprised. They hadn't talked or cried since they were born. We stared at them before we burst out laughing with them.

I picked Renesme up, while Edward has Elisabella. I hadn't been able to pick up Renesme sine she was born, and she was quite small compared to her "little" sister Elisabella.

She had beautiful chocolate brown eyes, and Edward's bronze hair. Her ringlets hung down to her mid back, and I didn't have it in me to cut her hair. It was just so beautiful. I absolutely adored my girls.

Alice is gone out shopping, and they will have proper clothes tomorrow when they are introduced to the family. She was so excited to have two new people to go shopping for. She's probably going to buy some ridiculously expensive clothing while on her trip as well.

Oh well. Right now, all I am going to worry about is my children. We're watching Lion King. I don't know how they got all this stuff in here without me noticing. Although all I did was stare at my girls for the longest time.


	13. Chapter 13

Bella POV

This is about the hardest decision I have had to make in about a couple weeks. Although I have been making decisions with Edward ever since I have met him, I think this one is the hardest. I am choosing to leave Carlisle and Esme to focus on just being with my family. Of course Edward will come along; he's as much my life as I am his. With the girls being born and all this drama with the wolves, it will be best if I leave with my girls and don't come back for a long time.

I know that we could just ask the family to move with us; but I just mostly want this time alone to be with my girls. To give them the most normal life I can muster for them. I want them to grow and be able to be children with out all this drama. With out knowing of the vampire world until they are old enough.

This will only give me seven years. According to Carlisle's calculations, Renesme will be fully grown in about seven. When she reaches the age of eighteen... I'm going to push the limit for ten years. A decade, that's how long we will all be gone. After a decade I will tell them everything. We can home school them until they reach the age of an average high school student then they can go to high school and be normal before they can choose to come in this supernatural world.

I won't be able to tell Jake I'm gone, he'll just follow and try and kill all of us. This is going to be hard, telling the family will be hard enough. I know they'll try and beg and plead with us to stay. Edward's here.

As I walk towards him I could tell that he knew that something was up. He had a curios expression and I don't think I will be able to tell him. I commanded my mind to be opened up to him and for him to read it as I reached for his hand.

Our eyes stared into each others for a long time and I could tell he was pondering whether or not to agree with this. I on the other hand was wondering if he will agree. I showed him a longing for our children to grow up and be as normal as they could be.

If the Volturi came looking for us and found out about the twins they would want them. I don't want them to grown up in that environment. Aro could look into their minds and watch them being born. However I seem to be growing more powerful as I get more familiar with my power. I could whisk away their memories of the twins being born and hope the Volturi won't come looking for us. They won't be able to find us, with their previous knowledge of me being a shield; they could presume that I was more powerful in the vampire form.

Edward, of course read all of my thoughts and emotions on this matter and he was still gazing at me with wonder. I was gazing at him with the same thing until…

"Okay… I will come with you and oblige to this plan. However if the family chooses to keep their memories of everything, we will of course, respect their wishes," Edward whispered.

I smiled and leaned forward to kiss him. He made it more intense and kissed back with intense passion; which basically said _I'm with you to the end._

It's around 11 o'clock at night, the twins are asleep and the tension in the room grows as the conversation grows. Edward and I had just finished explaining our wishes to leave the family, our reasons, and our plan. When they had all sat down there was tension, but with each passing word it grew to be more than that. As we sat, we waited for a flicker of expression, a movement, a word. Finally Alice leaned forward and put her hands folded underneath her chin, making it look like she was supporting her head weight on it. Her expression looked like it was thinking hard.

"So is this why I can no longer see your future?" she asked looking at me.

"It probably has something to do with it. You see, when we leave, you will have no means of knowing where we are, or in fact communicating with us," I stated truthfully. Their expressions hardened.

"You want us to forget about you? Forget about everything, the miracles that happened these last few months? Forever…" this time, Carlisle spoke.

"Not necessarily… You see, I want the kids to have a normal life. This environment, this world, is not one in which the children should grow up in. There is always a threat and of Victoria coming back for us, and what better way to come back for us and hurt us in the most painful way then our own flesh in blood, our children. When they are old enough, we will tell them. In the meantime you are a liability, you knowing their existence will cause the Volturi to come looking for us. You knowing they are alive can be harmful to their childhood," I explained, though how harshful it was, it was the way I felt and the plain truth.

The looked like they were under standing it, but the also looked like they didn't like it.

"So after everything we have done for you, for Edward, for your family, you want to just get up and leave us in the dust?" Rosalie sneered at me. I knew she was going to be difficult, partly because she had the least amount of time with either of the twins. I knew she helped me when I needed her the most, but it just doesn't count for all those times for not being there. ** cough almost killing Edward cough**

"It's not like that Rosalie. I want the twins to grow up and mature and live their childhood so it doesn't get snatched from them. We can go into hiding, well not necessarily hiding, more like living in the human world, until they reach of age and choose for themselves. We don't want them to grow up in an environment of fear, of someone coming to get them," I told her trying to get her to see the logic in it.

They were all silent for a long time. Emmett looked sad and hurt; Alice looked confused, frustrated, and hurt; Jasper looked confused and slightly hurt; Rosalie looked pissed and hurt; Esme looked heart broken; and finally Carlisle looked like he was concentrating and weighing the pros and cons of everything we had said.

After what seemed like hours, Carlisle finally spoke, "We will of course comply with your wishes. However, I must ask, will our modified memories be returned when you come back, or if you come back?"

"As I had said before, we will be back in ten years tops. Your memories will of course be returned to their natural state," I answered.

"When will you be leaving?" Esme asked, while everyone else pondered at the bizarre situation.

"3 days," Alice said. I was shocked; I didn't even set the date yet. "Long enough for Eleazar to return so she too, could modify his and the covens memories," she added.

She looked at me like I had betrayed her, but this "treason" is not just because of my selfishness but for my girls. I will be back and everything will go back to as normal as it can be. They all started to get up looking like they were doomed in eternity of blackness. The only person not looking like that was Rosalie who sat their fuming at me. If looks could kill came up into my mind as the cliché appeared.

"So that's it? None of us get a say in the matter. Bella's here and she can make the decision to do whatever she wants, not caring who or what it will affect in the long run?" Rosalie was beyond pissed.

"You know what Rosalie? I do care; I care about my children's futures. Yes I don't want the Volturi or Victoria coming in after them to do whatever they want and _not caring who or what it will affect in the long run._" I said, repeating her words.

"No Bella, you don't care, otherwise you will stay here, under the protection of YOUR family!" she shouted at me. This was getting me pissed off.

"I'm not leaving protection I'm protecting MY family. Right now, yes, you guys are my family. But my girls will grow, and people will be intrigued by their being, I don't want them to grow up with two enemies wanting them for leverage from me and Edward. You of all people, I would think would understand this. You, who tried so hard to keep me away from "her" family, to protect them, to prevent the Volturi coming after them, would understand the predicament I am in," and with that I turned and grabbed Edward's hand to start packing.

**Kay so no chapter in a long time… :/ sorry… Anyway hopefully…. I m going to try and update at least once every two weeks**


End file.
